guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Religion in Tyria
Religion in Tyria refers to the various beliefs and spiritual practices of the races of the world of Tyria. Human Religion See also Gods of Tyria Most Humans in the world of Tyria believe in the five main gods (sometimes referred to as the Old Gods), Balthazar, Melandru, Dwayna, Lyssa, and Grenth. These Gods correspond to five of the original professions of Prophecies campaign; Warrior, Ranger, Monk, Mesmer and Necromancer, with Elementalists as a compilation, who use all four elements and thusly worship all the gods. These gods may also correspond to deities in the Greco-Roman pantheon; for example, Melandru (the god of Rangers) corresponds to Artemis, while Balthazar (the god of Warriors) corresponds with Ares, the god of war. Like Greek and Roman gods, the Human gods of Tyria have families (such as Balthazar's half-brother Menzies), and are capable of fighting amongst themselves and taking one another's place (such as Grenth and Dhuum). Within the game, the gods appear as very real entities whose Avatars can appear and speak to players, offering quests or giving instructions. According to game lore, the Old Gods once made their home on Tyria in the city of Arah, but left approximately a thousand years ago in an event known as the Exodus of the Gods. In Cantha, the worship of these five gods is accompanied by the worship of ancestors, and zodiac-based beings known as Celestials. The status of each of the gods is not static, as evidenced by both Dhuum and Abaddon. Dhuum was once the god of death, but was overthrown by Grenth. This is not expanded upon besides a few minor references in Underworld quests. Abaddon, however, has a much more detailed descent. He was overthrown due to hostility towards the rest of the pantheon, never truly replaced or defeated, only imprisoned. At the end of Nightfall, the players destroy him and give birth to a new god, Goddess of Truth Kormir. Unseen Ones The Authoritarian religious order known as the White Mantle, founded in Kryta by Saul D'Alessio worship a race of beings they referred to only as the Unseen Ones, which Saul himself first encountered while exiled in the Maguuma Jungle. It is revealed to the player later in the story that the Unseen ones are actually a species of powerful sentient spellcasters known as the Mursaat. The defeat of the Mursaat and their hold on Kryta is foretold in the Flameseeker Prophecies, and as the Mursaat are aware of this, they work towards preventing the prophecies' fulfillment. Dwarven Religion Dwarves, at least those of the nation of Deldrimor, seem to follow a simple Abrahamic monotheistic religion, they worship a single God, the "Great Dwarf", who created the Dwarves, the world, and everything in it, and taught the Dwarves how to mine and smith. He currently lives in the Dwarven version of heaven, the Great Forge, which may be based on The Mists. The Great Dwarf's primary adversary is a nameless being known only as the Great Destroyer. Asuran Religion The Asura typical follow a somewhat philosophical belief system known as the Eternal Alchemy, in which all things are part of a greater scheme of existence, and they view the Human's Gods as simply Facets of a greater geometric whole. The Asura Kerrsh explains the Asuran view in "The Path to Revelations". Their beliefs show parallels to those of the Rosicrucians and Hermetic Dawn. Nornish Religion Norn do not believe in Gods, but instead seem to revere a number of Animal Spirits, chief among them the Bear, but also the Wolf, Ox, Wurm, and Raven. Nornish beliefs seem to be primarily Totemistic and animistic, as all things have spirits, even mountains and darkness. According to Egil Fireteller, the Norn battle against hostile spirits (such as those of the Mountains, the Seasons, and Fire) with the help of their animals-spirit allies. Charr Religion Charr seem to practice a variety of fire worship, possibly a reference to real-world Zoroastrianism, who, like the Charr, build Flame Temples. It is uncertain if the Charr believe in specific gods or spirits (some sources mention the worship of "Gods" that are never named), or simply worship the flame as the divine in physical form. The Charr religion is very ritualized, Flame Temples are lit on a daily basis, and large wooden effigies are built which are then burned through the night. During the quest A Flickering Flame is is revealed that the Titans appeared to the Charr and invoked them to invade Ascalon, a notion supported by the fact many Charr effigies closely resemble Titans. While it is uncertain what the Charr believed before contact with the Titans, it is likely they still revered the flame. After the defeat of the Titans, the Charr Shaman caste (under command of Hierophant Burntsoul) attempts to incorporate the Destroyers as a new form of deity. After the player, with the help of Pyre Fierceshot's warband, defeats the Hierophant and a group of destroyers in Assault on the Stronghold, Pyre loudly proclaims that "there are no gods for the Charr," suggesting that Charr society is taking an atheistic turn. Other religions In Regent Valley, the presence of Grawl Heretics and Grawl Petitioners suggest that among the Grawl there exists an organized religion (which is disputed by other Grawl). The apparently primitive nature of Grawl society makes it difficult to interpret what their beliefs might be. It has been suggested it relates to the worship of Melandru, whose statue is near a Heretic-Petitioner battleground. Category:Gods Category:Lore